


Cabin

by RissiUniverse



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Broken Bones, Cabins, Dream and Nightmare are not related, DreamMare - Freeform, Emotional Manipulation, Established Relationship, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, Isolation, M/M, Manipulation, Oneshot, Oops, POV Third Person, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere, again because ew, broken arm, grr villagers. grr they hurt Nightmare (pov Dream), i think im not sure, more yandere dream, my hand slipped, wrote this instead of homework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RissiUniverse/pseuds/RissiUniverse
Summary: This was very quickly written, it wasn't meant to be good, I just wanted to write more yandere Dream lmao.
Relationships: Dream/Nightmare - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> This was very quickly written, it wasn't meant to be good, I just wanted to write more yandere Dream lmao.

The door creaks open, filling the cabin with its protest, announcing that someone has entered the cabin. Nightmare already knows who it is—or at least he’s fairly certain. He can’t see, though, and he doesn’t want to check, he’s currently preoccupied with keeping his voice quiet as he hides under Dream’s bed. He’s hoping that the individual will search the other rooms first… before he can be found. His sockets squeeze shut as he covers his mouth with his free hand, the one that isn’t broken and bound with wraps, slung around his chest. He feels desperate. He wants to get out of here, and badly. 

He hears the light sound of careful footsteps down the hall. The hallway’s lights are flicked on. Nightmare sees a shadow from just beyond the door and his breath hitches. He doesn’t think he will be able to slip past them before they find him. He feels his despair creeping on him now due to that thought, but he tries to suppress it. It isn’t that big of a deal… 

The door of the bedroom opens after a pregnant second. Slowly. Nightmare tries to hold in his already short breath, watching their feet. He finds some relief that it’s Dream, oddly, despite the fact that he doesn’t want to be found by him right now. He wants to leave the cabin—not to be stuck here until Dream gives it the OK and let’s him return back to Mother. He never thought that he would actually miss the hill next to the village… Now all he wants is to go back. 

“Nightmare~ I can sense you close!” Dream declares. “Just make it easier for yourself and come out before I have to find you myself.” Dream turns on his heels as he speaks, letting his voice go through the hallway in case Nightmare isn’t in his room like he likely suspects. 

The negative guardian gulped. He doesn’t want to be found, he keeps telling himself. He wants to go home. He wants to be back where he belongs. Nightmare’s brows are pinched with apprehension, watching Dream’s feet and mentally praying, hoping that he can finally have some space to himself; he hopes for a chance to escape. Nightmare isn’t given that chance as Dream walks through the bedroom, his feet close to the bed. Nightmare cringes, shifting away from the side that his feet are positioned at. Quickly, Dream’s curious, yellow face ducks down and meets Nightmare’s gaze. Nightmare squeaks. Dream smiles, beaming at him. “Ah. There you are!” He chirps, getting on his knees to reach for Nightmare. 

Nightmare of course backs away, managing to get on his back, using his free hand to drag himself out. He’s about to stand up to run when Dream leaps over the bed, planting his feet on both sides of him. Nightmare freezes. He’s forced to look up at Dream’s cheerful expression, staring down at him. “Why are you running from me, Nightmare? Why were you hiding? Were you worried that I was someone else?” He asked, not moving from his position, simply tucking his hands behind him, clasping his fingers. 

Immediately, Nightmare responds by shaking his head furiously. “No, I was just spooked—” 

“Ohh, I get it,” Dream interjected. He takes one foot away from Nightmare’s side, standing toward the door. He gets on his knees, offering a hand to Nightmare. “You were playing Hide and Seek, weren’t you!? That’s why you were in my room, you thought you would be least expected to be here, right?” Dream asks cheerfully. 

Nightmare gulps. He chooses not to respond. He knows he has no choice but to grab Dream’s offered hand as prompted, so he does. Dream helps him back up, choosing to hold his counterpart’s arm as they’re standing. The room itself is dark, but the door is wide open, and the timid yellow light from the hallway filtering into the room is enough. However, it leaves Dream’s face darkened and threatening, especially with his overly cheerful smile. Nightmare shudders as he pulls himself closer to him. “You’re so apprehensive,” Dream notes. “Why? Are you worried I’ll hurt you?” 

Nightmare shook his head vigorously. “No, I-” 

“I didn’t do anything wrong, did I??” Dream asks, pouting now. A sad expression comes across his face. It almost seems fake, but it doesn’t seem like it to Nightmare—and he can’t tell when all of Dream’s emotions seems to be positive, making him harder to read. “Tell me I didn’t do anything wrong!” 

Nightmare can feel the lodge in his throat become firmer. “No, you didn’t Dream. Please, I’m sorry.” 

Immediately, Dream perks up again. “Oh!! I’m so glad. I would hate to have done something wrong,” he gushes. He pulls Nightmare in a hug, careful not to press too hard on his broken arm. He nudges his nose into the crook of Nightmare’s neck. Nightmare shivers. “I missed you, you know… I was worried when I didn’t see you where I left you.” 

Nightmare nodded stiffly. He doesn’t know how else to respond. The lodge in his throat is too much. 

“You know I care, don’t you? You know I love you. That’s why I got this cabin for you while your arm heals.” 

Nightmare doesn’t move. He can’t move. Dream’s more demanding than usual, it feels like someone’s dumped him with cold water. He needs a second to process. Dream fortunately gives it to him. 

Nightmare bites his lip and huffs. “Yes. I know. I love you too, Dream,” Nightmare finally responds, his voice almost shaky. 

Dream smiles. Nightmare can feel it against his neck. “I’m so glad. I love you so much.” Dream sighs against his neck. His breath is warm. Nightmare feels stiff, and he tries to relax, but he finds it difficult since he can’t tell if Dream is going to snap. He never has, but he’s terrified that it might happen. Knowing that he’s lied the entire time about the villagers, and Dream somehow managed to figure it out. He has no idea what happened between him and the villagers since the cabin, and Dream has been purposefully avoiding the subject of anything outside of the cabin, other than groceries. 

The positive guardian eventually gets out of the hug, pulling Nightmare’s hand and directing him to the bed. He sits down at the foot of the bed, pushing Nightmare towards the pillows. He holds his hand over the bed. He’s looking at Nightmare, but his negative counterpart is staring at their hands instead, watching Dream dart his thumb over his knuckles with his other hand. 

“I know you want to leave the cabin, Nightmare,” Dream says, voice low. 

Nightmare flinches, looking back up at his opposite counterpart. He grimaces. 

Dream cocks his head, smiling. “You really can’t hide anything from me, you know,” he coos. “But that’s okay! Just means you really can’t hide anything from me. I’ll always know.” 

Nightmare shudders, quickly looking at his feet instead. Dream’s downright terrifying when he’s cracking Nightmare’s code like this. This is about the second or third time this has happened. 

Dream leans forward and cups his cheek, redirecting his vision and forcing him to meet Dream’s gaze. His yellow eyelights meet Nightmare’s. For a second, Nightmare forgets about all that’s happening and gets lost in them. He relaxes out of second nature. All he can think about is the times that they would laugh and play in the grass, when nothing really mattered. 

“I promised I would let you know when it’s safe to go back outside…” Dream mutters. “Do you think I don’t care? I’ve done so much for you.” 

Nightmare snaps back to reality and grimaces. He feels guilty now… He’s right. Dream has done so much for him. He can read between the lines and he knows what Dream is about to say—He’s given him a cabin to be safe from the villagers, he’s treated his arm, he’s given him plenty of food and drinks… and books. Plenty of books. 

Dream smiles. “I’m glad you understand,” he murmurs. “I’ve given you so much. I care about you. I love you. I want to be with you forever, Nightmare. You understand, right?” He says quietly. 

Nightmare nods. Dream rubs his thumb over his cheek and leans in to put their noses together, the second hand letting go of his to reach for his other cheek. Nightmare shuts his eyes, forcing himself to relax. He trusts Dream. “I hope you understand,” he whispers. “You belong to me. I’ll always take care of you.” 

Dream’s right. He doesn’t have to go anywhere else; he doesn’t have to belong at the negative side of the tree. This is where he belongs, this is his home. He belongs with Dream. He belongs to Dream. 

Nightmare feels himself lean closer to Dream as his positive counterpart pecks his lips with his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder that Dream is not canonically evil or manipulative or anything like that!! Thanks for understanding <3


End file.
